


When You Feel so Tired, But You Can't Sleep

by Huntress8611



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gen, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Medical, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Gil Arroyo, Restraints, Whump, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Hey, Malcolm, wake up, damn it!” Gil said, pinning his wrists to the bed. Someone must have removed the restraints while he’d been asleep. “C’mon, Malcolm!”





	When You Feel so Tired, But You Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work comes the song Fix You by Coldplay.
> 
> The Originally written for Whumptober Alternative 16: Bound.

“Hey, Malcolm, wake up, damn it!” Gil said, pinning his wrists to the bed. Someone must have removed the restraints while he’d been asleep. “C’mon, Malcolm!”

He managed to get the restraints back on his wrists without getting punched and then moved his hands up to Malcolm’s shoulders.

When he still hadn't woken up, he realized that they must have sedated him. He’d told them not to, but they must have done it anyway.

A nurse rushed in with a syringe and Gil had to restrain himself from ripping the man a new one.

“I swear to God if you give him that sedative I will make you regret it.”

The nurse stopped short, confused.

“But-”

“No. I said no sedatives. His chart said no sedatives. If I wasn’t a bit busy at the moment, we'd be having a much less civil conversation. Now  _ leave.” _

The nurse looked like he was going to say something else, but with another look from Gil, he quickly walked out of the room.

Gil turned his attention back to Malcolm, who was still thrashing about on the bed and groaning.

“No, please…”

“Malcolm, kid. Hey. I know you can’t wake up quite yet, but you’re safe, I promise,” he said softly, moving to hold his hand with both of his. “You’re safe.”

It took a little while, but eventually, Malcolm’s eyes shot open and he bolted upright. His eyes may have been open, but it was fairly obvious that he wasn’t really seeing much.

“Malcolm,” he said, shifting his hands back to the man’s shoulders. “Malcolm, look at me.”

“Gil?” he said, uncertain that he wasn’t just seeing things.

“Yeah, kid. It’s me.”

His expression changed to one of relief for a split second before he tried to wrap his arms around the older man and was stopped by the short hospital restraints.

Gil immediately unbuckled them and before he could blink Malcolm had his arms wrapped tightly around him. He reciprocated the hug, holding him as close as possible.

“G-Gil, I- I couldn’t- I- trapped-”

“I know, I'm so sorry. I told them not to sedate you, but they did anyway. I won’t let it happen again. Promise.”

“I- I can still- It’s hard to stay awake, I can’t- I can still feel it. Please- please don’t let me fall back asleep, please, I won’t be able to wake up, don’t let me get trapped in there… not again...”

“I won’t, I won’t let you sleep until it wears off, promise.”

He moved to face the door and, just in case his suspicions were correct, made him let go so that his hands were in front of Gil’s body, before leaning over to hit the call button.

The nurse walked in and Gil asked, “When was he last given a sedative?”

“There’s one in the IV.”

At that, Malcolm tried to grab for the line in his hand, but Gil grabbed his hand before he could.

“Take him off the sedative.”

“I can’t do that, sir,” the nurse said.

“Yes, you damn well can. I’m listed as one of his medical power of attorneys and this is not in his best interest. Take. Him. Off. The. Sedative.”

The nurse did as he said before checking the monitors and leaving.

Gil released Malcolm’s wrist and let him wrap his arms back around him before pulling him closer.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice muffled.

“Of course,” Gil said, moving a hand up to cradle Malcolm’s head against his shoulder.

“I- Don't let me sleep?”

“I won’t, kid. I won’t let you fall asleep. Promise.”


End file.
